The blind hero
by tiszt95
Summary: What if our hero was blinded? Can he become strong enough to defend himself? To do his duty and save the five nation? can he become a shinobi at all?
1. Prologue

He was looking so innocent it was like he was just a newborn baby, but he knew better. This… thing killed his father, mother, and fiance. He wasn't going to let him live. He was ready. He coated his blade in poison, and even its sheet was filled with it. He grabbed the katana and pulled it out, and drops of poison flew around. Two hit the demons face, and got into his eyes. He started to cry.

"Don't worry. You will die soon." said the man and readied his blade. It was so close. He focused on his task. It was something not even the fourth Hokage could do. He almost stabbed the demon, when pain erupted from his chest. When he looked down he saw a hand coated in electricity.

"You blind foll. You almost killed the legacy of the Fourth because your pity revenge." said the man standing behind him. He did not needed to look back to know who it was. He know the man's reputation all too well, but before he could say anything the man just pulled back his hand, and let him fall to the ground. "You are worst than trash." said the Dog masked man, and picked up the baby, and he started to look around in fear.

It was a hard day. Kakashi just lost a few friend and his teacher in a few hour. Now he had his teachers son in his arms, who had some kind of liquid in his eyes. He ran as fast as he could. He should have arrived sooner, to make sure the newborn baby was okay. He run into the Hospital and went to the first doctor, who should first heal and ask later. It took half an hour before the man spoke.

"I did everything I could." said the man first. "His life is not in danger." come second when he saw how Kakashi tensed up for his first answer.

"Then what is the problem?" asked a nervous Kakashi in his ANBU mask.

"His eyes. The poison was created from more different type of poison. One was a nervous system poison what killed most of the brain cells responsible for his vision. It is surprising it did not attacked anything else." Kakashi was devastated, but did his best to not show it.

"There is nothing we can do?" asked back Kakashi.

"I am sorry but not even Tsunade can heal this type of damage after it caused this much damage." answered the man, before he looked at the boy. "He did not even become a ninja but got an injury only ninjas could have. What happened to him?"

"A stupid chunin, who thought this boy is the reason why his family died." come the dark answer from Kakashi. He was ready to kill the man if he tried anything.

"It's a shame that most man can not see the difference between, the kunai and the scroll, the monster... and the hero. If anything happens to him, bring him here. I will heal him." said the man, before he sat down.

"What is your name?" asked Kakashi.

"I am Akuma. I know a strange name, for someone, and a rather strange one for a doctor. I think it's fitting I heal the boy who viewed as a demon." said the man, with a strange smile on his face.

"It is." said Kakashi, before he picked up the boy. "I will bring him to Sarutobi. He most likely will take back his mantle as Hokage." And with that Kakashi shunshined away.

 **Eight years latter**

A young blond boy was walking on the streets of Konoha, with a stick in his hand. He used it, to point with it in front of him. To someone who did not know it looked like the boy is playing a game. In reality it was the only way for him to see where is he going. After a while he entered into a round building, and went straight to the stairs. After two set of stairs he changed direction to the office of the most important man in the village.

"Stop right there. What is your business with the Hokage?" asked an angry woman. The boy did not liked her. She lied to him a lot of time, about his Jiji. He know when he was in there, even if he did not know how. He even know how many people was in there with him.

"I come here to ask his permission about something. He is most likely suspecting me." the boy lied without blinking, what wasn't hard considering that he did not see his eyes did not showed if he told the truth or not.

"Liar!" said the woman. "I know his daily routine. He don't want to talk to you!" she was right of course, but she was too loud, and the Hokage heard her.

"Let the boy in. I have a few free minute for him." come the voice of a wise old man from the speakers, but for the woman in promised pain if she disagreed. Most likely emotional, or maybe her payment would be cut in half this time? She did not wanted to know.

"You heard the Hokage. Just don't waste his time." said the woman, before the boy went into the man's office.

The boy went in, then bowed slightly to the man, than to the four ANBU on the room.

"Hello Jiji." said the boy, while the Hokage chuckled.

"It's look like my guards are still too loud. Aren't they?" asked the old man, while the boy just nodded. "Well it can not be helped. Only one man was able to hide from you, and even he failed a few time. You have the best hearing in the village Naruto, if not in all the Elemental Nations." said the old man.

"Well Jiji, my blindness may be a cure maybe a blessing, but I come here because something else." said the boy on an unusually collected and calm voice. He was thinking about it, and maybe even tried this before, there is no mistake in it.

"What is it?" asked the man interested in what made the boy so serious.

"I want to go to the ninja academy." said the boy, and he heard the old man displeasure, only from his heart rate change, and the sound made from his light move he made towards the table, but stopped himself. "Before you say something, I know how hard it will be. I most likely never become a ninja, but I never know if I don't try. I already can read, and started to study in the library. I may be slow, because I don't see, but I could use the knowledge provided by the academy."

"Who told you this?" asked the man. The boy can not form sentences like those on his own. Not without some help.

"I overheard a talk between a boy and his father on the street. They sounded really lazy, but the way they talked I know they where very intelligent." said the boy, using an other hard word, he learned not too long ago.

"Well they may have had been right about themselves but that doesn't mean they where right about you two. To study in the academy you need a lot of knowledge you can not obtain without seeing it." answered the old man.

"But I want to try. Please Jiji. I let me try the first year. If I fall too low I will quit, but if I do it right, you need to let me stay in." said the boy, who was sure he can do it.

"You need to have a "C" from every 'class' at the end of the school year, or better, or you will be dropped out, and it will be every year, not just the first one. On the first year there will be no sparring between students, and you need to excel in tajjutso too." answered the old man.

"Thank you Jiji!" said the boy, with a big smile on his face. "I will not disappoint you, its a promise." and with that the young boy run out of the office, before stopping in front of the wall, and pulled out the stick he used to walk, and started to go down.

"Are you sure it is wise to let him into the academy?" asked an ANBU.

"I know that he can not become a shinobi, because he is blind, but I need to give him a chance to meet kids his age. it's enough reason for me to let him in." answered the old man.

 **Next week. First day in the academy**

There where so many student, and each one of them was excited about what will they do, and learn. In the crowd of children and their parents there was a lone blond child with a stick in his hand. He was the most excited. He rarely meet with anyone his age, and that end soon when the parent's see who they are talking to. The other problem is that he is blind, so he can not play with them, like the others. He hoped that in the first day he can at least talk to some of them, but he was unsure about that.

After a few minute the parents started to go home, or work, and the children where let into the academy. Naruto couldn't do anything else, than following the sounds of the youngest of them, what should have had been something very hard for others, but not for him, but unlike the others he waited outside of the class, for someone.

"Hello, can I ask who are you?" asked a man. His voice wasn't anything out of the ordinary. No unique pattern, no interesting rhythm to it, but somehow it eased Naruto unlike most other people. He did not trusted the man, but his guard was somewhat lower than with others.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I talked to the Hokage, and he said I should come today, to the academy."

"I see… well you come to the right classroom on your own considering your… handicap, what is a good sign. Come in with me." there was a strange concern and worry in the mans voice, and an inner struggle. It made Naruto cautious. He did not know who the man was, or why he reacted the way he did. Well the first part was a lie. This man was his new teacher, that much he know already, but that was all.

Before the teacher opened the door, Naruto tried to listen to as much voice in the room as he could. Until now he just ward of everything but now he wanted to know who was in there. The first voice was a boy's most likely Kibas. Naruto did not know the boy, but heard him enough. Then there was two other. One was most likely the Yamanaka heiress, and an other her pink haired friend, or at least that was what they where talking about her besides her big forehead. Naruto heard them countless times, but did not know their names. The others weren't speaking or he did not know them from before, but they where enough to confirm this will be his class.

It will be strange for him and everyone else. A blind boy in the Academy… the reason he learned in the library was because the civilian school refused to teach him. He was lucky the hokage had more control over the academy thanks to the fact it teaches the forces he command, and all the teachers are his solders.

"Class, its time for two announcement." said the teacher after he reached his desk. "I think you all figured out the first one. You will have a new classmate."

"But Iruka-sensei, he is blind, how can he become a shinobi?" asked a civilian student.

"The hokage allowed him, to finish the academy, if he has at least average scores" answered Iruka. "Now let him introduce himself."

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope I can be friend with you all, and please stop that Kiba, even if I don't see what you are doing it sounds insulting." everyone was shocked at that. Kiba just covered his eyes with one hand, and made talking motion with the other. "I may be blind, but there is no one who has a hearing like my own, and my smelling is as good as the pups next to Kiba." Naruto told everyone.

"And how do you want to read?" asked a girl. She was most likely the pink haired girl.

"I may don't see, but I can read with my fingers. I just need to touch the paper, and follow the ink. Anything else?" asked Naruto proudly. They may think he is below them, but they are wrong.

"Looks like no." Iruka broke the silence after almost a minute. "Would you like anything else?"

"Well I should love if in the break everyone told me their name. I may can't see you, but I can remember your voice." answered Naruto.

"Reasonable. I hope you all will be cooperative with Naruto, but don't pity him. He may be blind, but he can do things you cant." Iruka addressed the whole class, then turned to Naruto. "You may sit next to Hinata. She sits in the third row, what is..." started Iruka, but Naruto rised his hand.

"I know where it is. That is the only free place in the third row." and with that Naruto went up in the middle lane, used his stick to know where the stairs are, then stopped next to Hinata, who sat in the middle of the row already. Naruto just smiled at the girl, then sit next to her, like he know where the chair was.

"How did you do that?" asked Iruka who could not hide his surprise.

"I heard that there is the only place without heartbeat, so I come up, and after Hinata was so kind, and sit to the empty chair, I was able to hear where the other one was before I sit down." answered Naruto. "But sensei you shouldn't be surprised, or Hokage-sama did not told you that I could spot almost all of his ANBU guards?" this was a secondary shock to everyone. Such an ability to hear…

"w-well h-he told me, y-you have the best h-hearing in the country, b-but I t-tought he was just kidding, w-when he said y-you should go to s-some mission, t-to help out w-with detecting enemy f-forces." answered Iruka. He was beyond shocked at this point.

"If you have such a good hearing, why the stick?" asked Kiba, somewhat impressed by Naruto. If someone else showed this he may be feel like his position is threatened, but Naruto was blind, so it was something he could let go.

"Well it helps with stairs, because they don't make any sound, and shows others, that I am blind, without telling them, so if they run into me, and I can not step aside, they don't force me to say sorry for what they did." finished Naruto. Everyone saw now that he wasn't an ordinary student, and not only because he is blind. He is proud to what he can do, and he may be a bit more mature than his class. Of course they all saw his goofy smile, so they know, he is a normal child, but still different.

"Now then…" started Iruka after one or two minute, to let everything sink in to everyone. "The second news is something that will effect you more than a new student. The academy years will be two years longer, and it starts with the second year students." that meant two things for them. One, they will receive better training than those who come before them, and secondly they may have even more choice than the one before them. Most of the class already know about the idea, but did not know when it will start, or would ever. Some student were disappointed, because this meant two more year in school, but everyone whit half a brain saw it was something for their own good, even if they did not liked it, after all most of the class was clan heirs and heiresses, who were taught in political and shinobi skills already.

"And what will we learn in the last two year?" asked a civilian boy.

"It will be an almost only shinobi skill training. It will contain basic healing, ninjutsu, tajjutsu, genjutsu, sneaking, and tracking. Of course not all of them will be studied by all of you. Three will must to be chosen, and there will be two non shinobi lesson every day. Everything else will be known later."

The lessons weren't anything interesting for Naruto, and much to his dislike he eat alone in the lunch break. Of course everyone told him their names, and he tried to talk to them later, but the difference between them was too big to let him have a chance to talk to them. Naruto started to think it wasn't a good idea, or at least he shouldn't have hoped, he make friend's in the academy.

After the dinner break started the basic academy tajjutsu training, and everyone was surprised that Naruto was present and did everything to the best of his abilities. It was interesting to everyone that he was somewhat able to follow them, even if they already learned a lot, he just mimicked them somehow. After they finished Shikamaru walked up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. How did you followed our moves that good?" asked the lazy Nara being unable to figure out. He know that the sound should have helped him, but that wasn't enough.

"Well I go to the library every day to learn, and found the basic stances for a lot of style. It wasn't enough to learn them, based on the fact I don't see how wrong I am, but give me an idea, how to start. I think you can figure out everything else." answered Naruto, while resting. He isn't used to moving this much in such a short time, but it is time, to get used to it. Even if he never become a ninja, he will need all the endurance he can get.

At least that was what he thought until he "looked" around. Everyone was still resting, and he started to feel he can continue everything. The thing that confused him, was the fact that Shikamaru walked up to him, who did not do as much as the others.

"Naruto could you come here?" asked Iruka, and Naruto run up to him.

"Yes sensei?" asked back Naruto.

"We will train shuriken throwing." said Iruka, with a concerned voice.

"And you can not give throwing weapons to a blind boy… if I am not the first to throw I may be able to hit the target, but you don't think that is a good idea." with that Naruto started to think. "Can I train in something connected to it, so I can get grades for that?" come the only question he had.

"I will figure out something, until that you should learn how to dispel genjutsu." with that Iruka instinctively showed Naruto how to do it, and Naruto's eyes suddenly widened...

 **Yes this is where the chapter ends. Do you want to know what happened? Then wait and you get the next chapter, or write reviews, and ask for a new one to come out faster. I hope you liked this, and the fact that i am still learning english as my third language isn't ruining the story for anyone.**


	2. chapter one: the begining

**Sorry for not writing for so long. Originally I wanted to make a flashback to Narutos sixth birthday (latter you understand why) but I could not come up a good description, that did not made me feel bad to do that for a boy his age… so I rewrote that part countless times, until I dropped it finally.**

 **I saw a few interesting question coming up after I uploaded the prologue episode.**

 **Q:** Wait a sec! How is Naruto supposed to learn how to dispel genjutsu if genjutsu are illusions affect the sight?

 **A: Genjutsu affect MAINLY the vision, because it is the most used out of the 5 sense, and we gain 70% of the information via seeing it, but genjutsu can effect hearing, smelling, taste, balance (shown by the sound ninjas in the chunin exam) and who knows what else? So yeah Naruto is good enough against most genjustu, but not against a genjustu expert. Well and there is the fact you can break genjutsu on others too, and for that you need to learn how to break it on yourself with only chacra.**

 **Q(not really a question):** Really hoping this is a NaruHina fic. I'll follow this and I look forward to the story's progression. I think you've got an interesting story here.

 **A: Well for a while it wont be romance heavy. Of course there will be love interests, and some fake and real date too, but the choice will be yours (the readers) at the end of one arc, in an indirect way. Yes indirect way, so you could only guess who will be with who after that.**

 **Iruka POV**

' _What was that face? It was like someone who saw something they weren't supposed to see, but he is blind, and there was nothing… I need to speak with...'_

But Naruto vanished surprisingly fast, for a few second, before Iruka spotted him again. It was strange. The face what Naruto had… it was troubling for the young chunin, but he had no time to think about it, because the kunai throwing training already should have started.

The rest of the day went of fast, and Iruka tried to get a hold of Naruto, but could not. The boy ran of fast, and considering how hard he worked that day, and how little the boy did until that day it was a small miracle. Well if he can not get a hold of Naruto, then he goes for the second best place. To the Hokage.

He was there fast, and as soon as a team who just got back from a mission left, he was granted entry to the office. When he stepped in, Hiruzens face told him, he wasn't surprised to see him at all. Like he know that there were questions to be asked, and he was already ready to answer.

"Hokage-sama. I come here to talk about one of my students." started Iruka, and the old Sarutobi chuckled a little.

"I assume it is about Naruto, and his abilities." said the Hokage.

"Yes, they are. First I was shocked how good his hearing was, but I was able to put that aside. The thing what bothers me is his ability to use throwing weapons. He asked me, to figure something out for him, but I can't do it without your permission." Iruka felt bad for saying this, but it was something what was needed to be done.

"There is no need for such a thing. He can not be the first one to throw, and he will be able to throw only to places someone else did before, but with his hearing it won't be a problem. Well maybe the first few time, but after that, nothing." come the rather disturbing answer. Did the old Hokage truly believed in Naruto to such an extent?

"I-I will see to it then…" after that come half a minute silence, before Iruka added something. "I saw something strange about the boy."

"What was that strange thing, you saw?" asked Sarutobi, without much concern in his voice, like he already know all the answers Iruka was searching for.

"Well he had a strange surprised face after I showed him how to dispel a genjutsu. While I did I felt like I was stupid, but after I saw his face… I can not put it anywhere." it was visible that Iruka cared for all of his students, but somewhat feared to say these things. He himself know that he feared what he might do to the boy. He doesn't hate the boy, but doesn't like him either, knowing what he holds… of course he wont act. Knowing the boy is a hero, but knowing something, and feeling something is different.

"Oh I see. Well you know how Naruto was blinded?" asked Hiruzen, but Iruka just shake his head. "Someone wanted to assassinate him, and went overboard with the poison. The mixture in itself was a destructive mix, containing more than twenty, and the blade was coated in so much, it was wet, and some drop dropped on his head, and flow into his eyes. They eat away the brain cells, connected to his vision, and the optic nerves, and on top of all it damaged his retina to some extent. Surprisingly the brain damage was healed by the Kyuubi but nothing else."

"It is horrible… but why is this important, for my question?" asked Iruka who started to be concerned about the boy. No one should suffer such a fate.

"I am getting there." answered the old man, before he continued. "He may be unable to ever see again with his own eyes, the Kyuubi mad sure everything is ready for an implanted one. Naruto may be unable to get one, for at least twelve more year, he can, and there was only one way to ensure it can happen." this made Iruka think. Why is it connected to his eyes… than it hit him.

"His eyes are chacra sensitive, like the sharingan, and the byakugan!" said an excited Iruka. "But if that is the case he should see every civilian without problem."

"Yes and no. It is a premature sensor ability witch mean he only can see chacra used, and that is only dearly too, or concentrated in any form. He can not even see me, or himself for that matter, and we have the biggest chacra reserves in the entire village." answered the Hokage. "And before you ask, no he isn't connected to any clan with kekkei genkai." 1

"But his name is Uzumaki. They where full of special abilities like the chacra chains, absorbing natural energies on the flow, paper manipulation and a few others." added Iruka. Times like these he know more than most shinobi. He was a teacher after all.

"They aren't kekkei genkais. They are chacra signature specific abilities. We know Naruto has something similar to Kushina's, but it is most likely to the Kyuubi's influence. I am not sure if the similarity is enough or not, to wield the chacra chains later, but no other ability seams possible." 2 the third seemed troubled by this fact, and that made Iruka question how much he does know about these things, and how much he told Naruto.

"And why did he seamed scared? I mean yeah, he saw something, but he should have been surprised or awed that he was able to do that, not fear it."

"It is because a special event on his sixth birthday. Up until that point, he was attacked by civilians every year, so that day I send a trusted ANBU to help barricade the house, and tell him it is a game of some sort. The ANBU told him if he is hidden in his there for all day, and only opens the door the next day I go for him, he wins a gift." The old man took a deep breath and remembered what happened after that. "When I got there the door was blown back, and burn marks where all over around the frame. I run in, and found Naruto hiding in his closet, with burn marks… from first to third degree burns all over his body."

"Who… who could do that to a child?" Asked Iruka, in a disbelieve that someone in the village can do something like that.

"It was a drunken chunin. Naruto remembered everything originally. When Inoichi was asked to look at his memories. After what he saw, his lunch left him immediately, and I and my ANBU could barely hold him back. After that, he wanted to erase everything from the boys mind but the boy protested, that he want to remember. Some was hidden away, but will slowly resurface after he is 12. Others was left for him, to remember, so he knows when to run"

"But that is just..." Iruka saw the sad face on the Hokages face. They shared the same opinions, but only one of them know what needed to be done to the betterment of the village, and only that man was able to bear the burden of a boy scared for life. Iruka bowed to him, than left, with a lot more question in his head than he came to the Hokage.

' _Why do I feel like I should not be concerned about him, when he is a victim too?'_ And with that thought Iruka went to do his job, trying to put aside his more dangerous toughts.

 **Normal POV back in the academy**

Naruto was scared. No that was an understatement. He know Iruka meant no harm, but his old memories tried to resurface, and he fought it all he could. He know that the worst was hidden from him, and he respected the Hokages choice, and tried to follow through what he wanted for him. He can thank his last two birthday for the man. He was escorted to the tower, when he woke up, and he was there with the man all day, before going to the Hokage estate, and sleep there. It was boring, but that was why they taught him to read, and write. The latter was still hard for him, but compared to the fact that he was blind it was superb.

An other good thing coming out of that was the fact that he found a book written by the fourth Hokage. He heard stories about the man, so he wanted to read that. Unfortunately the book was about sealing, so he couldn't understand it, so he started with the basics. He will read that book even if it killed him.

Well maybe he wont go that far, but everything else is free game. The Sealing for dummies was an interesting book, the sealing for novices where a bit boring but he finished it fairly fast. The second book was challenging, until he found out he need to learn how to draw more careful, and controlled way. Creating a circle, and then put everything right inside it, was something of a problem for him.

So now after a tiring day all he did was try to write better, while "spying" on others. He was only listening in to the louder conversations around town. No secrets, no dark things, and no crime… well it looks like he need to call the police again.

The boy rushed to the phone, picked it up, and called the local police force.

"Halo, what do you have to report." asked a bored woman voice.

"Uchiha-san it is me Naruto. There is a guy selling drugs to a young adult chunin male two street down from the main road, in the second alley way." the woman hit her head on the desk.

"Don't worry Naruto-san. That wom… you said male?"

"Yes. Definitely male. Both party. And around the same age too." answered the boy.

"You are a miracle worker." after that the woman put the phone aside to call in the incident, to the closest parole "I send a team, you call me, if they move out, before they arrive. Thank you." said the woman, before she put down the phone.

Like the woman said the two were soon caught and lead away. It was a day full of surprises. It was rear that someone did thing like this within his hearing range, after he called in so many of the crimes. He started a month after his worst birthday, and half a year later they already pinpointed how far is the safe zone, so there was rarely any crime or cope around there… Now he thought about it, the street mentioned was eight block away… his range was five and a half when he started.

It only meant he was getting better and better every day.

Two months later in the academy

Naruto was in learning on one of the boring lectures about skills practiced in the clan war era. Most of it was facts, like how little chacra people had, or how ninjutsu evolved through generations. It was useless, until a strange fact was heard.

"… They used chacra to enforce they body in a different way than we do today. Now it is about giving the fighters extra speed and strength, but in that time it was used to enhance the body. There are still some monks who use a similar method. Ninjas of that era where able to take hit from a shuriken, or kunai, without getting hurt. The only problem with this method is the fact it is needed to be trained outside of combat, when no physical work is done. This made the technique slowly disappear, after earth element users found out they can do it on their own in combat."

"But it could still be a life saver today, couldn't it? I mean if normal weapons can not kill someone, only enhanced ones, or jutsus, that mean fights between two side can resolve with less death." said Naruto.

"It may be true, but the fact that it can not be done while the person trained it made it less appealing compared to the extra speed and strength." Answered Iruka. "Sadly there is no known shinobi alive who uses it. There are of course documentation about it in the library, and it would be wise to train that way, but time is important for all of shinobi, in training, or not."

The concept was interesting. A chance to be able to defend yourself from stray kunai, even if you do nothing. So the fact that his first way lead to the library wasn't surprising. Iruka said there is a book about the thing, so he is going to learn it. When he arrived he asked the woman who was the librarian on duty, where he will find info about that technique. He was send to a special section of the civilian part of the library. It did not really had a name. What you could find there was mostly stuff what was shinobi related but no shinobi cared about, and every nation know about.

The book had an interesting title: Lost, and forgotten techniques. It caught Naruto of guard, but not more than the fact that said book was written by a woman named Mito Uzumaki. Naruto thought the woman was someone who he was related to in some way. It just made him more excited about the content… there and then his fate changed forever, and there was no human, bijuu or any other entity in the multiverse that can stop this from happening…

A year later:

Naruto every other time would have only loosely listened to the boring lecture Iruka was giving to the class, but not today. Today he was excited. He did not hear anything new, but the fact that this topic was even touched on the academy was something he couldn't have hoped for.

"… And that is why every aspect of a seal is important, and if anything was misplaced can cause more problem, than an enemy shinobi some times." Iruka Finished his speech, before looking around the class. "Now I will show you the three main seal you will use in your carrier." And with that he started to write… And Naruto started to get irritated more and more. "Any question?" asked the man, when he finished, and a yellow rocket landed next to him, and cleaned the blackboard.

"Iruka-sensei, please don't take this the wrong way, but you have no idea how to make any seals for fuuinjutsu..." and with that Naruto started to work… and the whole class got amazed by the shear speed and mastery in his movements. No one should have guessed that a blind boy can write with such a care, and speed. He wrote four different seal in the time it take Iruka to do one, ad they somehow new that this was better made too. "Iruka-sensei, please sit down. I am trying to teach the FOUR main seal we can come across our job. Well at least from your perspective."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Asked the confused chunin. "The last two is identical." said the man, not knowing how much Naruto cared for this subject.

"That is a common mistake. Let me tell you why..." and with that Naruto changed into lecture mode, first going through the difference between the blood, and the chacra based storage scrolls, the explosive tags, and the flaming papers (It was used in the chunin arc, on the squirrel send at Sakura when she was alone before the three soon to be dead Oto shinobi attacked), then he told them what the individual parts did, and if messed up, how did they backfired at them. It ranged between vanishing, to blowing up in front of them, to actually causing an entire block to burn down from the heat the damn thing put out, and caused immediate combustion. It was scary to think that Naruto may have experienced most of these things on his own… really scary, but not as scary as some of the looks he got from some of the more fashion sensitive girls in class. They where unable to look at him anymore, and he NEEDED to go out into the open and give a lecture.

After the academy lessons ended

"Naruto!" shouted Ino, Sakura, and a great deal of other girls from class, who most of the time run after Sasuke.

"What? Did you learned how awesome it is to do things I do while I am blind?" asked the boy on a clearly joking egoistic way.

"We need to talk about your clothes… and your fashion of color." said every girl at the same time.

"Why? Last time I went into one of the sops, the shopkeeper said I should go out in these colors." said the surprised boy. He directly ask the shopkeepers to give him things he chose in a color that looks okay on him. He was blind after all, and did not wanted to look ridiculous.

"I highly doubt that" said a random girl.

"Do I look that funny? Or bad?" asked the boy. He should have known that the girls will come up with something unimportant like that, but he should listen to them this once.

"Did you look at yourself at all?" asked an other, before she realized who did she told that.

"Don't be sorry. It is hard to remember that I am blind, but like I said, I ask the shop keepers all the time, to get me something okay after I chose how it should look like." It was really a hard thing to do. He did not saw things, so he went with only the most basic stuff he could find. What has the least amount of extra fabric, so it can not close the door on his clothes and the likes, and the pants can not be too long either, or he step on it and fall. Originally the ANBU bought him clothes and they frequently brought clothes that were too big for him, what made his life harder, and those who wanted to hurt him easier. He was falling left and right thanks to the clothing and a little help from those who did not liked him.

Well if the next reaction he got was any indication,, then that was a mistake. He never wanted to remember what they said, and it is better left like that.

"Okay. Stop. It was enough. If you have a problem with how I look like, then help me buy something normal." and with that the boy was captured while the girls only said: "Down with the orange and neon green" over and over again… of course at the end he was in a shop with only one girl, who was Ino. The others were collected by their parents… before brought to Inoichi, most likely. And that should have been the reason why Ino wasn't gone at that moment either.

"Well it is differently better." Said Ino, looking at Naruto. It wasn't any different except it wasn't orange with neon green motive in it, but a white shirt, with orange flames at the bottom of it, and a red spiral at the back, while the pant was a lithely pocketed black shinobi cargo pant. The little orange still there felt okay, and it wasn't an irritatingly bright one. Of course he want Sasuke, but she can not help on that front.

"If you say so…" Said Naruto while suddenly looking behind her. "Hinata." Started the boy and went to the hiding girl. "I knew you would be around. I am somewhat unsure about Ino and the clothes she chose for me, but I know you would not lie to me, so, how do I look?" asked the boy, out of fear if he was pranced he may be dragged back every other day, and he had enough of this ordeal for sure.

"Y-you l-look g-good N-Naruto..." and before she could continue Ino appeared.

"It is a shame you did not wore this all day. It would have improved the lesson you gave us." Said the blonde girl.

"Uhm… N-Naruto. H-how do y-you know s-so m-much about f-fuuin..."

"Fuuinjutsu? Well do you remember the class last year when we were talking about that special training method where the shinobi strengthen their body over time?" the two girl was unsure. "Well I went to the library after that and searched for books about it, and I was send to search a specific book. It was about lost techniques and ones what was started to fade outside of special clans."

"And?" Asked Ino in a clearly interested voice. She smelled gossip.

"Well the book contained at the end a lot of fuuinjutsu, and was written by a woman named Mito. At the start her last name was Uzumaki, but at the end It become Senju."

"Wait. Mito Senju? She was the wife of the first Hokage. We learned about them not long ago." Said Ino in a surprised tone.

"Yes. After that I searched for the name Uzumaki, and found a lot of interesting things. Well mostly books, about fuuinjutsu, what I did not understand at first. Why only Uzumaki?" Naruto left that hanging for a few second before he continued. "Well the answer was surprising. There was a clan until the beginning of the second shinobi war, when they were destroyed by Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo."

"Wait. They did nothing in that war. We learned that yesterday." Said Ino again, and at this point Hinata was interested too.

"Well yeah. Uzu, the country of the Uzumaki clan was an Island surrounded by whirlpools. They where fuuinjutsu users. They wielded scrolls, that released jutsu like attacks, or barriers capable of stopping even the strongest jutsus. That was why the combined force of three main villages was almost too little to destroy the clan. Luckily there were members of the clan outside of the island, and they hide, mostly in Konoha, and around fire country."

"Wait. That mean you can be one of the last members of a clan." said Ino, on a surprised tone.

"Well there is hardly any evidence, but yeah. I know about two connection I have to them. Expect my name. It is the fact that I can study the art of sealing so easily and the fact that I have a lot more chacra than Iruka-sense. I may be unable to use it, but I have a lot more than he does."

"And these are all traits of that clan? That is more than enough to prove it!" said Ino excited about the news… she is already planing how to better present this news to others.

"Uhm… w-what a-about their g-general looks?" Asked Hinata In a tone that showed she was happy about the news.

"Well… that when most things fall. They had mostly red, blue, or orange hair color the first being the most dominant. Blond was one if not the rarest. It happened but rarely. My eye color matches, well most times. The last thing is how energetic, they are, and how cunning… I am not bad at the later, but me being blind, and taught in a different environment, doesn't help." the boy seriously put a lot of thinking into the matter at hand. He wanted to believe he has a legacy to live up to. He did not know why, but it was a very prominent feeling.

Of course it needed to wait. Naruto bought a few set of the same clothing, and went home, and then started to work on his seals, while focused his chacra into his skin and body in a specific way. He was already unable to cut himself, what was good, and next to that working on seals is not a physically draining thing to do, so he was able to do the two at the same time. And there is the fact if mastered both can save his life. He is already an adept seal user, and creator. There are several sensor seals he played with, and barriers able to handle low B level jutsus. Of course becoming an expert is a had thing to do… at least 4-5 years to develop the skill, speed and the high amount of seal he needed, but with the academy he had time… he had all the time he needed.

The end of the academy educative years

Naruto was twelve year old, and was ready to his written tests. If he is don with that, then the two year combat, and advanced shinobi training will began for him too. It was hard to reach this point for him. Dealing with his blindness the fact that he come to the school after the year started, the fact that many adult did not liked him, and crossed him in one way or an other… but he got here, and that was what counted. Well he already learned about an other way, but he did not wanted to use loopholes to reach a higher level. In the last two year his desire to live up to a non existent legacy just strengthened.

On the side note he was one of the physically strongest member of the class, what was helped by the fact that his body was stronger than normal, and had the highest durability with stamina rivaling most jounin. One time he run with a guy named Gai, and run six round around the village outside of the gates, and even up the hill, before starting to get winded, and three more before being exhausted. Of course the man made sure the boy was within the walls, then speed up to impossible speed, like it was nothing, finished twenty more laps, in ten minute, and then paying for three blow of ramen for Naruto. He wanted to pay for all of it at first, but Naruto insisted… and Gai was happy for it, after the 15th bowl…

The only thing that was against him was the fact that a teacher needed to make his test for him, for this event, and he know it wasn't Iruka, and it was somewhat scary. There were a few similar tests to this, and they where always above genin level knowledge. His only saving grace was the fact he can not watch tv, and play games like others… it forced him into the library, when he wasn't training, so he was able to learn things he wasn't supposed to learn at that age. Not like he had clearance to jutsus, but higher mathematical, physical and chemical studies. He did not wanted to learn them, but after one of those tests he was forced to. He did not know how to calculate the speed of a kunai when thrown from 500 meter away from a cliff to an enemy, if he had Jounin level skills, and there was a storm with a wind over 200km/h speed. No he wast taught that. He needed to learn things that helped him to that level, so he did it. He still barely made it, but he did not fail on any other tests after the first one.

So with these facts he was waiting. He was ready to do it. After this he will be trained to become a shinobi, after this… and then he got the paper, and started to read the questions… It was hard… no not hard, almost impossible to him, to do. He was on the verge to tell Iruka that the test is not on his level on knowledge, when he found the last two question, and smiled. Everyone had a shiver down on their spine from that sensation. Naruto was ready to break the system.

After the test the unfortunate teacher who made Naruto's test

It was impossible. He made the question's kage level, to make the thing impossible to the boy, after he answered so damn many jounin level question, but this time… he did not answered most of them, no, he left himself to the last two, and answered them in a way that not only was right, but went into a theory that in itself give him enough extra point to pass the whole damn thing. It was his mistake, yes. He was the one who asked for the theories behind the damn things, fro 1 point each, but to have more than twenty theory enforced into one that may be the key for every space time jutsu… of course it was almost impossible to test without someone capable of using them, but he needed expert level books to even reed the stuff. He was tempted to just cut it lose, but if the boy says anything to Iruka… that damn teacher would read every damn question, and run to the Hokage, with that test… and most likely every other test he made for the boy. Not even Sasuke, and Sakura, the two with highest grades got Chunin level questions, and Naruto who sometimes barely made it got… no the boy played him, and he know knew it. If the boy said anything after the first few, it would have been overlooked. After the fifth, he would have been stripped from his position as a teacher, and maybe striped from his chunin rank… if he said something now he would have been send to a prison for the rest of his life, if he was lucky.

Holding back a student is one thing, making it impossible for said student to pass was an other but to set up such a test for one person, who would most likely become an incredible shinobi, to cut said shinobis carrier before it begun is equal to killing a fellow shinobi in the middle of the street.

He needed to do something against the boy before he advances to the next phase of his training, or he would be unable to effect his progress anymore, and that would let to disaster. How could so many people look at him only as a reminder of that night, not the thing he was was something he will never understand. There is only one way a blind kid can answer as many question as he did… and that is if said boy wasn't a boy, but a monster possessing strength, power, and knowledge no human knows… he need to prove it…

And with that the nameless chunin went out to kill a student… he did not know what hell did he walked into.

 **1\. Yes, I made sure everyone knows where I stand in the who can be an Uzumaki, and who isn't, but made sure to leave a door open for later changes. These things WILL effect the story and WILL be mentioned there too, but if I establish them now no one can claim I just pulled it out of nowhere.**

 **2\. I am thinking about giving Naruto a unique version of the chacra chains down the lines, but only if the right situation appears, which mean (at least in this case) this window will be open. It will be chosen by you, with the love interests in an indirect way (yes I build up a lot of things to that moment, but I have my reasons)**


	3. Chapter 2 Family matter

**How to be a shinobi 1.**

 **Family problems ("I don't even have one!")**

 **AlphaMike369 I want to thank you for two reason.  
1: you made me laugh with your comment. I am already planing for the wave arc and let me tell you that will be an eyeful of a team… you will need to see that to believe…**

 **2: I just realized I still did not put out episode 2 (this one) so you all got this chapter (15 pages… it is one more page than the prologue and episode 1 together) so everyone be good and thank AlphaMike369 for this really long and dense episode… I will work some problem out in the next chapter you WILL have with this one. I had my reasons to go the way I did things (the last week went with searching for ways to deal with that problem, but I could not put it here. Sorry for that)**

 **At Naruto's apartment**

The young boy just arrived home, after Iruka's speech following the test. It was a damn long one too. He was glad to Iruka. What he told to the class not long after Naruto started changed the boys life. Of course the fact that there was an other teacher that tried to make Naruto drop out was something that bothered him, but he felt satisfied after that two question. The man most likely did not know that Naruto was learning sealing techniques by the guide in the book written by Mito. He know that was an outdated system, but that system had higher requirements, and had the Uzumaki name on it.

The fact that he was originally two-year behind and now he stood somewhat higher than any other Uzumaki his age would be was something that he was proud of. And soon he will show it. He already had his papers finished what classes he want to attend to. Elemental ninjutsu, genjutsu detection and countering, basic taijutsu styles, physical conditioning to said styles, and fuuinjutsu. The first was a given. He sees himself as an Uzumaki what means he has enough chakra to spear. The second was again given, because he can not use any, but he had four sense to attack, even if he is blind. The third was because his progress in the academy automatically enrolled him. The fourth was so he doesn't wast the third, and the fifth… He actually doesn't need the class. He need the tests the class provide. He first was scarred when he saw there was only 5 place, but he was the first to enroll, and there was only four other name, so it just barely filled in.

The boy was caught off guard by a sudden knock on the door. He wasn't listening, and that scarred him for a second. He grabbed a few scrolls, out of reflex, and listened to the heartbeat and the breathing rate of the one standing outside. He heard it in the school, but he never was near him.

The boy did not answer the door, but set up a trap, from one of the scrolls in his possession. It was a fairly easy one. If the door opened it launches several smoke pomp, with different extra ingredients like paper spray, or itching powder. There was a heavy silence for everyone else except Naruto, but even he did not liked the setting, so he unraveled an other one, that held an illusion seal. It was like any genjutsu altering an area, but this time, he used it to make himself invisible, and an other one to muffle his movements. He barely was done, when the door opened, and the man got the full blast of his trap. The man swore like it was his job, and favorite free time activity. Naruto heard a lot, thanks to the fact that there was two pub nearby. One civilian the other shinobi, and the red light district was close too… too close for the young boys taste.

But that did not changed the fact that he got his "opponent" but said man was still able to get him, so he continued to pressure the man, with another seal, that fired wires at the man, with a small extra. Said extra was the fact that the scroll collected chakra and changed it into lightning type, and charged the wires with it.

If the man wasn't hit at his stomach and right side, he should have been continuing his swearing with new vigor.

Of course this wasn't enough to knock the man out, who started to search fro the boy, and trash his place… until he run into a barrier that launched him out of the door.

"That's enough." Said the man to himself and Naruto. "If I can not find you, I will burn you!" shouted the man, and jumped up to the door, then started a hand seal sequence. He just finished when he saw something blue in front of him emerge, but paid no mind to it, and send the fireball to the house.

It was his last mistake.

The blue thing he saw, was a water style redirecting barrier. The style was chosen so if the jutsu is too strong it still has the elemental power over fire. That extra wasn't needed. The fireball was filled with enough chakra to be white, but it did not had enough power to break a barrier designed to to B ranked jutsus… and the fact that the man stood only two step in front of the barrier did not helped him dodge either.

He was enveloped by his own attack, and the shock of getting hit by it made him unable to react in time, before his brain was cooked by his own attack.

Ten minute later the ANBU arrived, and found Naruto's apartment to be heavily fortified by multiple barrier, mostly water type, and said boy was frantically thrashing in front of the one at the door. He saw the fireball again… but this time he saw it hit the man using it, and die. The shock brought back unwanted memories, and caused the boy to get into a catatonic state, while his body was thrashing, trying to escape from the now none existing danger.

Several days later in the hospital's mental ward

Naruto was angry. He was forced to be there, and they did not even let him study his sealing theory, or do anything. What worse they suppressed his chakra and the memory of the event leading to his hospitalization. Inoichi meet with him several times, slowly working out his other memories, and personality, before letting him remember to the event, but that just made this thing worse.

He had a general idea what could have happened. Someone used the same jutsu as the one that nearly killed him years ago, but now… it was different. The nurses feared him. He was thinking but somehow feared to focus on his thoughts, and every time he started to go down on any line of thinking, he started to focus to the world around him, to hear everything.

His bad mood was changed when he heard a familiar old heartbeat, and breathing with a heavy sigh. The footsteps, matched too. And if that wasn't enough the following and hiding ANBU would have been a red flag either way. The old man slowly reached the hospital, and then his room.

"JIJI!" shouted Naruto happily that the old man had time to come here.

"Naruto. I see you are better already." answered the Hokage, with a happy, but heavy voice. Too heavy for Naruto's likening.

"The council again?" asked the boy. After having his last few birthday at the side of the old man, he know how hard his job can be, even if it did not contained any physical exercise or chakra. It was like he was some kind of secretary if the boy was honest with himself… one who is able to ruin the village with only a paper and a sign on said paper.

"Mostly." answered the man. He can not lie to the boy. He already learned that fact long ago.

"What happened? Can I help?" the following silence was all that he needed to know the answer. "Who..." started the boy, but his voice did not let him finish.

"The teacher that wrote your big tests. It is a flaw in the system, to work around an other. Originally there weren't personal tests like now, but a lot of student failed. Students who where capable of things none of the others, so we started the personal tests. It failed because the class teacher mostly wrote the same, so we used others to look at the grades, and write a test for them once every two month. It worked until now." the mans voice did not changed at all, but Naruto felt how heavy it was. "Why did you not tell us anything?"

"I… I thought that it was what I needed to know at first… that it was only something I missed that needed… then when I learned it wasn't, it was too late." the boy was honest, and he had a hard time not to cry. Well at least the old man know, even if it wasn't visible. "I started to study things to be able to pass, so he can work. At the last test, he asked things about sealing, and I answered them, he said I can get plus score if I give extra theories, so I did that too."

"How did you know them? That is a very advanced sealing method you described."

"On one of Iruka's lesson we learned of a lost technique, but he said there is information about it in the library. I went in and found the book, and read it, and found out about sealing… I was learning every since that, by the system described in the book." The Hokage was more than surprised. The boy did not just pick up a mostly lost art, but in 6 year he was on a level few reached in Konoha nowadays.

"And you are already at time-space manipulation? That is a master level craft."

"Expert… and only theory. I won't touch it for a while longer… I tried once, and it wasn't pretty." the boy had a clearly disgusted expression on his face.

"Well that is often true about that art… but why did you not told about that to me? You know how rear to find someone prominent in that art?"

"I… I wanted it to be a surprise. To make it to the tests, and show the village the progress I made, when there is no way I can be cut out of the shinobi program." the boy was honest. He already knew more than most of his age about the system, and still wanted to become a shinobi.

"You know you can't be a shinobi. If you had a sensor ability, maybe… but without one, I can not let you become one. Of course you can finish the next two year, and learn more… and maybe reach a level to get a sensor ability, but that is all I can promise."

"But if I told you sooner, you would have been forced to get me out of the academy, and grant me some title, and use my sealing art, that way. I don't want to be known like that..." there was a long silence following that statement.

"So if there is any active seal around your house they are your own creations? All of them?" asked the old man on a serious tone.

"Yes. I mostly made traps, barriers, locks, detectors, exploding tag, higher than grade A, and some other that was required to reach adapt level sealing, and I am learning to reach expert, but for that I need a working time-space seal. That is a nasty thing, and for that I want to make a barrier holding the seal inside itself, so even if the seal goes wrong I don't screw up… too badly." Naruto was already excited. The fact that he can speak about his progress made it all the more rewarding.

"I see…" the old man paused for a few minute after that. "Tell me. Could you sell some of those seals to the village? To make them products usable for any shinobi?" asked the old man on a tone, that made Naruto smile.

"I will need to change them a little, so they can be mass produced, and used by anyone, just like exploding tags, but that is only a few minute work on any given seal."

"How would you change them?" the Hokage was curious.

"Well first I need to make them in a way that they aren't tuned only to my chakra, then give them a bigger chakra collection rate, and a bigger chakra storage, let them be activated by only the ninja, who is trying to use it, so other forces can not mess with it, what is necessary because they aren't tuned to them on the first place, and enforce the elemental one's chakra nature changing ability, so a strong fire nature can use water based barriers." Naruto was professional, like never before.

"Well then, what do you need for that?"

"Hm… the five scroll in my closet, my ink, and brush, five empty scroll, and if you find, my big scroll somewhere around my work table. That contains my most prized seals, but I won't sell them… for now at least."

"Then who do you ask for it?" questioned the old man.

"To show them to you." come the answer from the boy.

The council room

Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't easily irritated, but in the last few day his council reached a point where he can not stand it longer. Luckily for him, Naruto made his day easier for today. When he arrived, he had an honest smile on his face, that unnerved everyone. They know how angry the man was yesterday, and a significant change like this couldn't have happened under most circumstances. Well some of the clan heads, where happy, that this pointless bickering would end already.

"Now I think we should continue, where we left of yesterday. The problem of Uzumaki's house, and the death of a Konoha Shinobi. Like you all were informed, the boy did nothing more, than protect himself, and his property. He did not attacked, or agitated the chunin by any mean." started the old man, and waited for any stupid point they can come up with.

"But the means he did with shouldn't have been obtained by himself. We are still trying to decipher those seals he used." said the ANBU leader with an impassive voice that put the civilians on edge. He did not wanted to deal with them any more than his boss, or the clan heads.

"Well you are half right. He could not have bought them, by any mean, but that does not mean he was unable to get a hold of them." he gave a few second to let his words sink in. "What he did was something none of us suspected. HE made them." with his sentence his smile widened, at the shocked expressions he got from everyone. Even civilians know that the art of sealing is a hard thing to study, and weary dangerous to the one learning it.

"B-but how could have he achieved such a knowledge at such an age?" asked a scared civilian council member. He was the most versed in shinobi activities, and their tools. He was the representative of all shinobi only shop in the village. He did not owned any, but he was the chosen representative, what required a lot of knowledge about them.

"Those seals are unique, and powerful. If we could get a hold of them, and test them out, on a larger scale..." said the head of the R&D department.

"The boy, and some of the ANBU is already ahead of you." cut in the Hokage. "Yesterday after I send everyone home, I went to the boy, who was finally awake. Like Inoichi said he did not remembered anything about the situation, what send him in to the hospital." well technically Naruto was awake for a few days, but they did not wanted to run to the boy, and get him worked up on anything, so they lied about it. "On the other hand, when I asked if we found anything around his house what it would be, and he answered without even thinking, and mentioned even more than we found."

"When I asked how he got them, he told me, that he made them, and learned how to make them from the books that are in the civilian, and academy student section of the library. I soon found out that even some higher tier book was in that section, what was already solved, but the boy got his hands on them legally." it was something he needed to point put. Most would have accused the boy, of lying, or thievery. "After he got them, he started to work on them too. Those seals we found and a lot of others where some of his own finished works. End products. Well almost end products. The reason why it is so hard to understand them, is because those where tuned to him, so no one else can activate them. He corrected it in ten seal, what will be given to the R&D department after this meeting. They are to be studied, and mass produced. A part of the money will be send back to him, as the creator of the seals."

"What are these "seals" capable of?" asked a skeptic civilian.

"Well the first one, is an exploding tag..." no one was surprised, or shocked at the revelation. Young boys, and a lot of ninja loved explosives. "… That can be only used ANBU, or elite jounins, I give permission to use, because of the potentiality of the tags. It will be showcased to every shinobi qualified, and the council before it will be placed in any shop, but it is a high S grade tool. It has the same point efficiency that the old one has, but has a bigger radius, and all in all power in the effected area." most people couldn't believe that the boy made something so potent, and they did not got him earlier, others had a hard time believe the tool existed. The now old S grade explosives where a work of art, if it is that much stronger than those… they feared what they can cause.

"The second and third is better used in combination." continued the village leader. "It is a silencing seal that can be applied to a body, and silence the movements of it, and a seal that can cast an area effective genjutsu of the users choosing. We tested them out, on a younger and hyperactive Izunuka hound, and we had trouble finding him, even with trackers, and sensors." the old man once again stopped to let things sit in. The quality of what Naruto gave them is high. Higher than anything they where ever given by his homeland… except of course the people they gave, but that was given.

"But that should have been impossible." said Tsume. She had a good idea which hound was the thing tested on, and if it was true, the effects where scary. "There is only a few hound that can by said to be hyperactive, but if they are set lose, they cause a lot of damage, that is why only the best partners, can hold them back, and they are in heavy hitter divisions. If just one of them can be that well hidden… no that is something that shouldn't be possible."

"I can back that one up." said Hiashi. "Me and some of my clans best sensors where asked to help with a test of a new way to help our shinobi sneak around. I had no idea what it meant, until I meet with the problem. The genjutsu part of the seal is strong enough, to hide from the byakugan up to 5 second, but the seal reapplies it every 4 second, so every time we broke the genjutsu, we only saw the damage in the area done by the previous genjutsu, until our timing was right, and broke the last one. Finding the dog was somewhat easier, but only if we actively searched for him, otherwise the two seal masked his every being. I may ask the boy to upgrade our privacy seals at the compound. They are slowly starting to malfunction in some area." this revelation shocked most people. First the head of the Hyuuga clan TOLD them his eyes where unable to see something, THEN ADMITTED he needs help at his compound. Every other council members started to fear how potent the boys seals where.

"The next is a rather unique, and useful seal. The first is a four-part seal, that crates a closed off area. We where unable to determine they durability." the council let out a deep breath they did not know they hold. They thought it will be something absurd again. "The thing did not give away even after multiple collaboration technique, from in and outside, on every side of the barrier." the council give up. The boy IS a genius. There is no other way for him to be able to create such a thing otherwise. "It's maximum size is able to hold the stadium in it. I had six whole squad of ANBU on the inside, and the outside, and the only reason the ones inside got out was because we made sure it can be deactivated, before trapping them inside. They still went in with enough food for multiple days in case something does not work out right for them." the last part was the nail for the coffin.

"Hokage-sama. Why are we, the civilian council still present for this? I know for a fact that these seals will be a highly guarded secret… or at least their origin." said a civilian member of the council, who did not liked the boy. He know that there was a reason why he was blind, he was just unable to figure it out.

"Your assumption would be true, in most cases, but Naruto Uzumaki showed enough ability, to reveal his clan status." this shocked everyone. They originally went with that he received the name, to honor their fallen ally. A memento for a long lost ally, who helped Konoha reach it's current position, and not just the seals, they had, but the few member that resided in Konoha before and after the fall of Uzu… they all were exceptional shinobi, to rise an academy student to that heights… no it was something they can not look away from. The boy was already an asset to the village. If any other village had him, they would have been doomed already because the things he made, and they had the feeling that now come the top of the iceberg.

"The next six seals are rather plain. One is one wall of the before mentioned barrier. It is capable to stop an A-ranked technique at the best, and reusable by the SAME shinobi that used it on the first place, meaning one shinobi don't need to buy too much of them, as long as the seal itself isn't damaged, and if enemy shinobi gets their hands on them, they would be unable to use them, as long as the seal was at least once activated." and just with that the whole shinobi side of the council decided that the boy is MORE than just an asset to the village. The boy is a hero, and he did nothing to achieve it. Well he saved himself, from an attacker, but at this point the crime was the attack, not the defense, or the fact the boy possessed seals any shinobi would have killed for to have.

"The other five seal is all the elemental versions of the before mentioned seal." continued the Hokage after a minute silence. "They are able to stop an opposing element up to high B ranked jutsus, and weaken higher levels to the point they aren't deadly anymore, and reflect everything below that. If the element isn't opposing, it does the same, only to mid A rank, and the weakening effect is somewhat smaller, but still effective. We did not found ANY jutsu that can not be deflected by them, from the element they are strong against. This means some of the S ranked kinjutsus, from the forbidden scroll." and at that everyone stopped. Seals that can stop a forbidden technique, and redirect it. Even if it misses the enemy, it assures the victory, if the right one is applied.

"And what of the fate of the last nine seal? The first was restricted strongly, but what is with the others?" asked Danzo. He did not liked the fact that the boy wasn't under him, but he would not let him learn what he did and that would have taken away potential from the village. It is hard for him, but the boy was better left alone… it does not mean it need to stay that way thou...

"They will be restricted to chunins, but a jounin sensei may gave one to his students, if it is necessary, even if it raises the danger of them getting out of the village. I feel responsible for the lives of the shinobi of this village, and giving genin this high grade, and dangerous items, is something I am not comfortable with, and Naruto shares my idea. HE is an exception, but ONLY because he was the one who made them, and is aware of their power, and danger."

"But he still used it to defend his home." said a civilian. She thought it was irresponsible to let him have it out of any other genin, or academy student.

"The redirecting is not perfect on the seals. They doesn't home on target, they reflect like a mirror does it with light. If it comes from any direction except directly in front of it, it is hard to make sure the mirror sends it in the immediate area of the source. If the chunin did not jumped up, and hit it directly he would have lived, or get out without a scratch, but he was foolish to attack directly, and paid the price." answered the old man. He did not told them there is already a seal in development, that redirect jutsu to the source, or sources, they don't need to know what the boy is working on.

"Will the boy recreate the Hirashin?" asked a civilian. A retired Shinobi, who represented most of the retired shinobis and their problems in the village. He was one of the few who did not forget that the Hirashin is a space-time fuinjutsu.

"It is possible, but not with his current level. He is an expert on the theory, but first need to have a safe way to examine space-time seals. It will be at least three year before he reaches the point of trying anything of that level, and the first thing will be one that negate or close of the effect of said seals." in reality it is less than two if what Naruto said him is true, but the boy doesn't know how much work he will have to do soon enough. "Now the next topic at hand is..."

With Naruto a few hours later.

The young Uzumaki was back in his element, even if in the hospital. He got back his research material, and he was intent on making up for the lost time. He had so many ideas, while he was forced to be alone, now he can write them down, and test them as much as he wa… and his door just opened, by a stranger, and… Hinata.

Naruto put down his brush stand up, turned to them, and politely bowed. "Hyuuga-sama, Hinata-san." addressed them the boy the most formal way he can.

"Uzumaki-san." said Hiashi and Hinata at the same time, with a small bow. Hiashi did not thought the boy will have manners. Or he will know Hinata, or the fact the was a Hyuuga before he said it himself.

"I believe we did not met before Hyuuga-sama. What can I own the pleasure?" the boy followed up with the conversations.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, and I am the head of my clan. I came here after Hokage-sama told the council what you achieved with fuinjutsu. At least what you shared with the village so far." Hiashi said the last bit after he saw the boy was still working on other seals. "I see you are taking it very seriously."

"I may had been unsure of my clan membership, but I felt like I needed to uphold myself to their name. The fact that I am a true member of the Uzumaki clan, not only in name, but blood gave me even more reason to do so." Naruto was glad that he read all those political books. Dealing with a clan head is something he never would have imagined doing, but now it wasn't wasted time.

"I see you studied other thing too, if your way of speaking is any indication." said Hiashi with an amused tone.

"At the beginning it was hard for me to concentrate on the subject of sealing. It vanished soon, but was enough to led me to invest myself on multiple subject. There is no book on the civilian part of the library I did not read multiple times, and there is only few on the academy student side that did not meet the same fate." even Hinata was surprised at the way Naruto acted. The boy can be the most goofy individual she ever know, and other time, act like his father. His face and posture was unreadable.

"And you made great use of them. I would enjoy talking to you further, but I come here with business in mind." Hiashi finished the small talk.

"The Hyuuga compound is a home for many seal, but they are old. I want to request your aid update them, or create new ones. Most of them are privacy seals, to mask the private rooms from our eyes to an extent, to make sure we doesn't invade privacy while training." told the man, hinting the job may have other parts too.

"I studied them before, and found them an interesting and very useful thing to know. I already placed some removable privacy, and sound dumping seal on the walls. The sound of other patients were distracting, and the streets around the hospital are more active all day, than the ones around my apartment. It was hard to concentrate on my study, and tests, not even talking about the one time my seal was wrong… the sound it released was something no one appreciated. Of course the mistake was solved, and a sound generating seal was made too."

"You did not just learned from your mistake, but used it as inspiration? Incredible! I only saw some of your end products, but they were convincing about your skill level. Could you please showcase the sound seal? Just to make sure it has the necessary effect." with that Naruto picked up two seal.

"This" he raised his left hand "Is a reverse muffle seal, it decrease the sound heard by me, what helps, when dealing with something loud directly, but we still want to hear it, without damaging yourself. I frequently activated on myself in the academy, when some of the louder females admired the Last Uchiha." Naruto presented it as some minor thing, but everyone know, how loud they can be. "This seal saved my hearing countless times, as did it with Kiba and Akamaru. I may sell them for the Inuzuka clan later now I think about it… but I lingered a lot of topic." Naruto said and placed the mentioned seal on himself, and directed the other one to one of the walls. "The walls are defended from the effect, but you may found it rather loud even when you aren't directly hit by it." and with that the seal went of… releasing multiple high and low pitched sound wave.

"Incredible!" shouted Hiashi. He did not know how good Naruto's seal can be, but if he did not get deaf from that it meant it is strong, and no nurse is running there which meant they were completely soundproof. Not even the Hokage's room is this well protected from the inside.

"You did not even saw how destructive it can be." said Naruto proudly, while he removed the seal from himself. "It could have destroyed the wall it was facing or rendered an enemy deaf. The multiple sound wave ensures that it can't be tempered by a seal not designed to deal this type of attack. My only saving grace is that I was counting on this result, so I was ready for the effect. I will make a modified version for you to try out, if you wish to see it in real action." said the boy after he placed the seals on the table.

"The fact that they released such powerful sound waves not even counting it wasn't just one, but multiple. And your seals were ready for it. Yes you are capable enough to deal with most of the work. Other smaller jobs may require more research on your part, but we can deal with them in due time." Hiashi finished. He was clearly impressed by Naruto, and did not feared show it to the boy. Naruto may be young, but he has a business face, and was capable in one of the hardest arts in the shinobi world.

"I will be released in two days. I can go to your compound that afternoon to talk about the job, and the payment, based on the job, and its size. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked facing the two.

"Well there is two other more… personal job. It involves Hinata."

Two days later at the compound.

Naruto arrived in time, in a formal yukata, what he bought with Ino, and Hinata. Ever since that one time they helped he always asked them for help, to make sure he buys… appropriate clothing. He had a black one, with the Uzumaki symbol on his back, and a red sash around his waist according to the girls. The good thing in this one was that it did not restricted his hand movements, or his steps either. The fact that the village started to see his products in the shops helped too. There was already a smaller mission on a nearby smaller bandit camp, where his barrier seals were used in action, to great lengths.

When he arrived one of the guards automatically led him to Hiashi's office.

"Ah good to see you again Naruto-san. I hope you found the place easily." said Hiashi, referring to Naruto's blindness.

"I may not see, but my other senses help more than you would believe. I picked up Your and your daughter's heartbeat from six street away. After that it was easy to pinpoint the gate itself." answered Naruto. Others may not saw Hiashi's surprise but he did hear it.

"Your hearing is more than excellent then. So that is why you are still in the academy, but tell me, how do you find the throwing dummies without a heartbeat?" it was of course something most people wanted to know.

"Before I started to use seals, I used to throw after someone, but after I learned one, that release a small vibration, what was used for massages most of the time, and learned I can "feel" the vibration in the air, I was able to place one on each. I did not needed to know where I placed the seal on them, I had enough knowledge to hit the bulls eye either way."

"That is a very unique skill again. After everything it gave you, I think your blindness is more of a blessing rather than a curse." said the man while pulling out some scroll. "But enough of that. Here are the seals you need to reapply, or improve" placed the older man a scroll in front of Naruto "and here is the one, for the more personal matter."

Naruto sat in silence, and read through the main job. It wasn't that hard. Most of the things he already has an improved version, and there is something he would like to test out with others, it was a fairly easy job.

"The main job is something I can do, in… a week, if I can test out some thing I would have wanted to do. One of them, is an improvement, to your masking seal. It would be a system. Easy to access, and only shows the name of those inside. If the person is not in the system, it would be guest in the right rooms unknown in others. It would help find the masked persons, and renders even the strongest byakugan unable to see too much detail." Hiashi was again surprised. This time he hid it better, but still what he was talking about… "It would require a bigger matrix, and a small on every room. Rooms, and secured areas would have the ability to place in new names. Al it needs, is blood, or chakra from the new name, and his name written. If placed right, and have all the needed backups the system can work for more than a hundred year without issue, if it is properly used. You may want to give access to place names only a selected few, to ensure no one uses them against you."

"What part do you need to work on, in this seal?" asked Hiashi in a serious tone. A seal like that is something no one wants to get out.

"Someone with byakugan to see it in use. It would react to your bloodline, and negate the effect of every other sensor ability, well maybe except for sage mode, but only because I don't know how that sensing ability works. It would be a trial and error seal, what would have a removable test system. If it is not something you want, I can use your current ones, and blur them more, and negate some other stuff I know, but that was your original problem. I know the first is a rather important subject, and you can not agree to it without your elders agreeing to it. The second one is more appealing to you, that I understand, but what you told me about the second job is true, you may want the first option more. It would be done by being supervised by someone who you trust, and can understand enough, if helped in the subject." Hiashi was speechless. Naruto not only know how he needed to make sure there is no commotion about the seal, but gave him a viable option B and a reason to chose A regardless.

While Hiashi was thinking about the first offer, he rode the side job, and did not liked what he was shown. It first ensured the reader knows this is a clan subject, that can not be talked about outside of his clan, and it was a really old seal, and long line of tradition of it usage was the reason why it wasn't outlawed. Then he rode the seal, and was out for blood. For such a thing to be used on family…

"This seal is bullshit!" said Naruto breaking out Hiashi of his line of thoughts. "I understand why it disables the byakugan ability from the eye when removed or the bearer dies but causing pain to the target, firing the brain, not protecting in case of rape… and a lot of other situation. This is ridiculous. And you use it on your clan?" Naruto almost left the room, and Hiashi was ready to murder Naruto any second. "It is not my place to step on traditions. You know what I think of your seal, but I can not do more. I will work on a replacement, that can be laced on anyone, and you could do with that whatever you want, I want only one thing for that seal, if I finish in time."

"What would that be?"

"Hanabi, your younger daughter receives the same I make for Hinata, or the secondary, what could be the replacement of your… cage bird." Naruto was completely professional at that moment. "And if it is not a problem I would improve the idea's for the one Hinata should receive too."

"What improvements?" asked Hiashi skeptically.

"Well the job you wanted is to make her unable to get this… cage bird seal. You stopped there. I may improve it with some of the cage birds abilities, because I already know them, and they are useful. The pain switch will be left out of course." after that Naruto paused for a few second. "When I reach the right point in my studies I may improve it, with the properties of the other one I will make. Rape counter seal, away to make sure that if there was no rape, but danger of child birth is achieved otherwise it can be locked away in the child, without possibility to unlock it in it's children, and many other thing, to make sure, if worst case scenario is met, your eyes and Hinata is still safe."

"What that rape counter seal does?" asked Hiashi on a strict tone.

"It is a biological reaction seal, not specifically rape. I will need to read a lot about the mental state, and hormones released in that state, on person, and the surrounding most likely males. There is a few book about that in the medic and chunin part of the library but I have no access to those at the moment. When I find the right outside and inside hormones, and other indicators that the act is in motion, there will be a seal that release lightning chakra in the area, harming everyone except the person who's seal is activated, or those who are nearby, and have the same seal close to active-active, or just not long ago went off, and said person is female. This was I can make sure that every possible opposition is closed off."

"It is a very elaborate seal, but the way you talk about it, it is an improvement on one that is already in use somewhere." Hiashi went back to his calm, and business mind. The boy had a fit of rage seeing the cage bird seal, but it was given based on who the boy is, and how he lived.

"There is multiple seal that uses hormones in the body, or in the air, and reacts in a way, or unlocks something. It requires a lot of work, to fine tune it, but no need for trial and error, in this case. That part of the seal would be sold for others too, because the possible rape IS a problem with kunoichis." Naruto was very frustrated about the subject. Now Hiashi saw that the boy wasn't lying when he said he read everything in the library he had access too.

"I will think about the first deal, and I will go with your second one." said Hiashi. "What are the prices?"

"For the first plan A is 20 000 Ryo, the B is 30 000. Less work home, more work on the compound, and the less appealing job for me. The second job is only 5000 and every upgrade is free of charge on the two girl, Hanabi's is completely free, the only reason she was brought up, is because if Hinata can not be branded, they may brand her sister either way." Hiashi was shocked for a second. He did not even thought about the possibility that if Hinata can not be branded Hanabi may be… Naruto was a god send to Hiashi, if what he said is true.

Weeks later in the academy

It was the first day of the new training program for Naruto, and his classmates. The first hour was just blatant ripoff of their normal lessons, and some follow up thing they were unable to learn before that. It did not helped the preteens mood at all but at least it wasn't a whole day. The next thing for Naruto was his conditioning, where his current teacher was Gai. Naruto already know that the workout will be good for them all, even if the man was loud enough sometimes for him to activate the special muffle seal he had.

The next class there was some chunin teaching the taijutsu moves. Naruto and others on that class then learned that Gai was the main teacher for all taijutsu class, but he may be called away for other duties. Next come the genjutsu dispelling, where it was hard to even trap Naruto for an other chunin, thanks to the fact that she tried to use his vision, but when she changed to sound based ones, she learned Naruto still has some trouble after he learned it for years…

After the lunch break they had ninjutsu class. It was there the surprises in his life continued.

"This paper is a special chakra sensitive paper." started Kakashi, who was told to arrive at ten… and because of that was in time for his lesson at 1PM. "You need to channel chakra into it, then it will react to it. If it ignites, you have fire, the most likely element, if it crumble you have earth, if it wrinkle it is lightning, if it gets wet you have water, and if it splits it is wind, what is the rarest in Konoha. Only Asuma Sarutobi has it as natural affinity. You can learn other techniques, and work to strengthen them, but will never be as strong as your first and possible secondary element."

Everyone one by one did it. Shikamaru was fire, Choji was earth, a guy Naruto did not know was fire again, Ino was water and earth, what surprised some. Sakura was water, and fire. Hinata was water, and other girl, was fire, and the last girl was earth. Kiba was earth, with Akamaru, who was fire, and then Sasuke had lightning and fire element. When Naruto got his paper, his turned into confetti, half of it wrinkled the other half got wet.

Naruto got another, and tried again with less chakra, and the paper got split less time, but still split into a lot of small pieces, and got wet and wrinkled.

"Well it is a rare sight to behold. Wind first affinity, and two secondary, water and lightning. Not bad boy, but you won't have enough time to learn all of them."

"What if I focus on wind, learn the basics for the other two, and then chose to wich secondary should I focus on? If wind is rare, I should learn it well, then chose another to get out from fire techniques… for that water is the best… or fuinjutsu."

"Fuinjutsu? Wait you are the boy who made those seals. They are useful, do you have any other on yourself for sale?" asked the scarecrow.

"Hm… well how about sound based attacks? I have a sound dampening seal too, so you aren't hit with full force when you use it. The first can disorient ANBU from thirty meter. Still in development, to increase its range, but even now it is useful." the man then started to go for his pocket.

"Nope, not money. I ask for a technique, that can suit someone with enough chakra to rival Jiji… I mean Hokage-sama." said Naruto, and Kakashi started to think.

"You show me some other work you have, and give 3 more safe test sample when you developed them." bartered the one-eyed guy. Naruto's seals were already famous, even if it was just a few week. Not long ago they captured a high B ranked bounty alive for interrogation after he was captured by the four point barrier. It was a feat in itself.

"Only if it is versatile enough otherwise no show, and only two safe beta test." The man jumped for the possibility, ad give the boy a scroll.

"I needed to read some specific stuff about it, so asked the old man, to give me this copy. I will need to bring it back soon enough." Naruto barely listened, and gave the two seal to the man, while reading, and slowly but surely a wide grin appeared on the boys face.

"So why it is good for scout and infiltration?" asked the boy with a grin that said "I know it, but would love to hear it".

"The clones gives back the information, to the… original…" and at that moment Kakashi paled, and Naruto summoned the clones. One hundred, perfectly fine, battle ready copy.

"Boys. It is time to break the system. 70 goes to try tree climbing. The others make three equal group. I want to be done with the basics of each element. Try not to dispel more than two or three at a time. I don't want a big headache!" Naruto turned to dictator, and the clones followed. There was only five tree, so the tree climbing team had some backup.

"Everyone please don't even attempt to do the same. I can NOT make more than 20 clone, and stay on my feet, 25 and I am unconscious."

"Then how come Naruto can do it?" asked one of the random girls.

"Well he IS an Uzumaki. A dead clan, that had teens with more chakra than the Hokage. He already showed how good he is with seals, but I was unsure what he can do with clones. I fear he may have broke the system… having his clones do thins, then remembering their progress. He CAN dominate this class. He may not, if he focuses on other things too much, but he already have a head start."

"So the dode is cheating, and you give him the way to do it?" asked Sasuke.

"Only if we count that you may unlock your sharingan, and learn everything that way as cheating."

"So he doesn't cheat." answered Sasuke the question implied.

"Okay guys, go do your things!" said Kakashi, to make everyone move.

After the ninjutsu practice

Naruto ran to the fuinjutsu class. He was almost late thanks to the fact that once eight clone dispelled suddenly, and he got knocked out. Luckily the clones shared the memories with each other too, and the last one woke him up, before dispelling. He almost swore how unlucky he was… he needed to train more with clones in the near future. He arrived just in time to meet with the chunin who taught the class this time.

"Ah Naruto-hun, what can I own the pleasure?" said the chunin. He was one of the few who was already saved by one of Naruto's creations.

"I come to the lesson, for the tests, to qualify myself." said Naruto proudly, but he was surprised when the chunin gave him a paper. When he read it he did not believed what he saw.

"You already qualified yourself as an expert, whit just the seals you sell in the village." told him the chunin. "If you want you can still sit in, but my class is for novices, so you will be bored, if you don't teach the class." with that the chunin left Naruto alone.

It was a strange feeling for the boy. He was happy that he was qualified as an expert, with his work alone… but he wanted to be there in the test. He wanted to show how much he knows… and how fast he works. Well at least he have more time to do other stuff…

"Uhm… Naruto-kun. C-can we t-talk?" asked the shy girl.

"Of course Hinata. What do you want to talk about?" asked the boy with a smile on his face.

"Uhm..."

"So it is private? Come I am sure our classroom is empty." Naruto led Hinata to the room and they went in, then Naruto placed one of his seals on the wall, and another one on the door. "No one will hear us, and no one can come in." answered one of the questions in the girls head.

"W-well f-father s-said t-that t-the p-per-personal s-seal..." Hinata turned more and more red with every word, and her heart beat rose.

"I see. Well we can start right away. Would you like it right now, at my place, or at the compound?" when Naruto asked the last part, Hinata's heartbeat rose and got a bit irregular. "Here, or my place?" Naruto changed the question.

"Y-your… y-y..." started Hinata, but before she could have finished Naruto started to get down the seals.

"Follow me and keep an eye out for other Hyuugas." said Naruto.

Naruto did not know everything, but when Hiashi asked him with a seal that would defend his daughter he know that there was something amiss. A seal that would defend her from anyone, who tries to use seals against her, or his family. Naruto decoded a part of the problem, before Hiashi give him a scroll that wrote about the problem in a bigger detail. It did not detailed what the problem is, just that there is a dangerous seal protecting the byakugan, and he feared his daughter may get it soon. The seal was supposed to be important part of the clan, that defends its bloodline in its weaker members. Naruto learned it was a lie, when he saw that seal, and the fact that Hinata now come to him, meant the time he need to apply the defense was now, or never.

He made the basic seal, to guard against that one. It wasn't that hard, he just needed to block a few key points in it, what was tricky to go around is he needed to make things in a way that other seals with similar factors still can work. If he made the seal in any other way, it may block out further improvements to it. Luckily for the jobs Hiashi got a servant to give Naruto books from the shinobi section, so he had the necessary knowledge to make it. There was no place for failure.

They arrived ten minute later in Naruto's apartment and he activated a seal system in it automatically.

"Can you see outside of my apartment, with your byakugan?" asked Naruto, in a serious tone. "It is important, your guard is searching for you." Hinata activated her eyes without hesitation, and was surprised, to see what she saw.

"W-what are those on the walls?" asked Hinata, who would have been speechless, without the adrenaline boost she had.

"Seals. They create a multi-layered barrier around the house. The outer one is mostly against sensors. I take you can not see further than the 7th barrier." the girl only nodded. "Good. Now it would have been better if I could have done this in your compound in your sealing room, but my canape, or bed need to do it." Hinata got red, and her heartbeat got faster. "Could you lie down on one of them face down, them pull up your shirt? I need to apply the seal to your back." he tried to focus on the second sentence before the girl faints, and luckily it worked.

"W-will it hurt?" asked Hinata unsure what to do.

"If it was my first time applying seals to someone yeah it would, but I already have some on me." with that Naruto let his chakra into the seals. Just enough to make them visible for the girl. "They are reaction seals, based around my instincts, and reflexes. Mostly barriers, but there is a resistance seal on my back. I needed a mirror and a few extra tool to apply that one without clones." Hinata was surprised by the fact how many seal was on Naruto's body. She know he did not show all, but she saw 9. One of them was the mentioned resistance, and others looked like some part of those on the walls. "I wont lie, it will cause discomfort, and maybe small pain, like a smaller bug bite, or being pocked by a needle, but nothing more. If there is more, you should tell me, the second it happens. I will activate the seal slowly, so the effect can be stopped, and any last minute problem can be solved."

"O-okay. I-i t-trust y-you." Hinata was red again. She could not believe that her love was the one saving her, from having the cage bird seal on her. The writing was done in two-minute, with additional paper being put around her, for extra space, but at the end only a yin-yang motive was on her back, with a few kanji around it, then a bit further a bigger circle.

"The bigger circle will serve as an extra layer, when the seal will be improved. Me and your dad already talked about what will be there, and believe me, it is something you would want to have in a defensive seal like this." Naruto said Honestly, with a voice that sounded like a big weight was removed from his shoulders.

"W-what about Hanabi?" came the question from the troubled girl.

"You were the priority, but I will go to the compound after you, bringing my tools, and place it on her too. Your guard is in the area, but not close enough to spot you the second you exit. I will leave through the window, and have a clone here, to close the door." Hinata nodded, then leave the same time Naruto did. When Naruto arrived at the compound he already saw that they were taking Hinata to apply the seal on her. He did not had much time. Luckily for him, Hiashi waited for him, with Hanabi at his side.

"Was the seal placed successfully?" asked Hiashi, with his normal look, but in reality he had trouble controlling himself. He was unable to defend his daughters anymore, and that left him with a very bad feeling.

"Yes, and it works even with the "improved version" of it, so she will be safe, and Hanabi will be too, after the seal is implied on her too." answered Naruto. Just after he left, with both scrolls, did he saw the kill switch version of the cage bird seal. It made him more vary about his job, and he did not worked on any other task ever since… except the seals on his body, to adapt to the feeling. "The seal is on the back, when visible it is a yin-yang symbol, with kanji around it, and a bigger circle for improvements. There was no complication with Hinata. The discomfort is unavoidable, but nothing more that that happened." Hiashi just nodded, then looked at his younger daughter.

"Please lay down, and let him apply the seal we were talking about." asked the man his daughter. "Don't worry it is not the cage bird seal." added the man, when he saw her initial reaction. The statement, calmed her down, and did as it was asked.

Hiashi was more and more relived when he saw, how Naruto worked. The first thing he did was a fast but gentle back cleaning, with a wet towel. It did not left any water on his daughter back. After that, he pulled out a few scrolls, opened them, to provide the extra space he needed, then started to write. Two minute. It took him that long, to write more than a thousand kanji, and all the other motives, that represented parts of the seal, and the part, that would open up the space, for the improvements, with a lot of restriction. When the boy started to apply chakra he saw her daughters slit discomfort, but nothing to worry about. When finished Naruto looked at the active seal, and then let it fade away.

"It will be visible if you, me, your father, or Hinata let enough chakra into your back. Otherwise it is invisible, and can not be detected." said Naruto.

"Why we four?" come the question from Hiashi. He saw that the restriction let in a few specific chakra type but he did not know which before.

"First is her. It is her body, so it will always react to her chakra, and later parts will require it to do so, second is my, to let me modify the seal with those extras, you and Hinata, are there, to let you detect any problem, if there is any, in the later parts of the seal. The basic part is working, and will never waver."

"Uzumaki quality. I can see why your ancestors where so feared for their knowledge in fuinjutsu. It is a rear art, and you already show more promise, then every other seal user in the village, except Jiraiya, but I would never let him near to my children." Hiashi did not wanted to discuss why, and luckily no one askew why… but not because they weren't interested.

"W-what does this seal does?" asked Hanabi, who had no idea what she got. She trusted her father so she let it happen, but now she was curious.

"Well, first of, it makes sure that the cage bird seal can not be placed on you." started Naruto. "Second, it will make sure that no one can stole your byakugan. The first few ways it does that is similar to the cage bird seal, but different enough, so it can not cause pain to you, but the seal contain a detection part, what searches for intent of theft, and other feelings one could have, and if said person get too close to you, or tries to take your eyes, said person will get a small shock. It not only defend your eyes, but your belongings too, when your byakugan is inactive." the last part surprised Hiashi.

"That should wouldn't be the basis for a future part of the seal?" Naruto only nodded, then left.

The next day after the academy

Naruto got scared when Hinata did not come to the academy, and more so, when he was requested to come to the Hyuuga compound. They may be unable to use seals, against Hinata, but what stopped them from anything else? He had some hidden trick placed in fro safety, what are the basics of later additions, but it may have been too little to defend the girl. If anything bad happened it was on his shoulders, and on his alone. He was led into the Hyuuga council room, where Hiashi and the elders where waiting for him.

"Uzumaki-san we were informed you placed a seal on both of Hiashi's daughter. It is true?" asked a frustrated and clearly angry elder. Most of them did not showed it, but they were clearly the same.

"It is true." Naruto answered without hesitation. They almost started to attack him, when he continued. "It is a prototype of a better one for your clan, with the extra ability to negate the cage bird being placed on them. You may have seen some effect of it. Electricity, flames, and even a barrier could have showed up, all defending the eyes, the seal, and the girls themselves, after a point." everyone was shocked that he doesn't even try to deny what he did. "It will be further improved too, after I gain the knowledge I need to do so. Here is a scroll containing every ability I want to have in the finished product." the boy placed the scroll in a table, and two elder come forth to read it.

There was only silence for minutes. Naruto did not hear anything else in the room than heartbeats, but that wasn't what interested him. No he was searching for a specific person.

 **Next time you will learn who he was searching for (very hard to find out), and how the elders will deal with this new situation, and what that will mean for Naruto. I plan on telling HOW Naruto know that much about the shadow clones, and a few other thing that I see as potholes, and NaruHina fans MAY get one of the promised date-like situations (There will be still two others who will have similar situation later to give them chance to, for season two), but that is not a promise.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if anyone want's to be my beta reader just write me a PM. I NEED A BETA READER! (I currently use Grammary (just the free version) and it does not like ninja stuff (jutsus, ranks and eyes) and thinks i still have 68 mistake)**


	4. Chapter 3: Business

**Episode 3**

 **I am sorry for this episode being a bit… a lot like a filler chapter. This is a way of me making sure nothing is left out before writing the first mission, which comes in the next chapter, it will be long… the longest so far.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter; have fun!**

 **The Hyuuga Council Room**

Naruto is searching. Normally it's second nature for him to find her, but not today. It takes him a lot longer because, this time, her heartbeat is different. Luckily, he found her and she wasn't hurt; she seemed more like excited and… worried? Maybe… There was another heartbeat close to her, who he would have had a hard time identifying if she wasn't so young and if the two weren't sisters. Both of them were okay.

"This is incredible! The current seal itself is doing more than any seal array I've ever seen, but there's no opening to weaken or disable the seal," the best Hyuuga seal master said. "If I didn't know better, I would have said it had to have been the work of an Uzukage retrieved from Uzu. To make such a powerful, complex, but easy to understand seal… How much time until the final product is done?" He questioned.

"It could be anywhere from half a year up to two years based on the time I need to study the necessary seals, how much I need to improvise, the need to test each individual seal and their connection to one another, and of course on other projects, like your improved intimacy and security seal matrix."

"Security? I wasn't aware of that part," said Hiashi, as surprised as he could afford.

"It's something I stumbled upon not long ago when I was testing my own barriers and the seals I can connect them to. I can use the seal array you asked for as a base to allow those who are accounted for to enter or exit the barrier I make the connection to," No one understood why that was important, "I can cast a barrier around myself and others and leave without letting anyone else out or create one where only my allies can enter. Well, it's actually both in one, but using it as a situational thing is better. Of course, it is a very complex thing to build and empower, which means it wouldn't be cheap… but if something happens, the clan head and maybe one or two other people can create a quarantine around the compound," This made everyone stop. Such a thing should not be possible.

"A seal where those who are part of the system can enter and exit without any problem… and no one else can do anything? How strong that barrier can be?" asked the man who spoke first.

"It can protect anything it covers from an S-class explosive note. It can even drain any attack that hits it, using the energy from it as an alternate energy source," Once again, everyone paused. Such defense… such power… "It would cost a lot of money, and would require a lot of chakra to install, though."

"How much money?" asked someone new. Naruto later learned that that man was responsible for the treasury.

"500,000 Ryo plus 1,000 Ryo per hour per shadow clone. At max, it would be… 700,000 if my clones and I were interrupted too many times. A seal like this is nothing like the one I made for the two girls or the one that will make sure you cannot accidentally see more of one of your clan members than proper," it was a jab they let go. It was a true problem, after all, and as long as only they got jabs for it and the others didn't learn about it, everything would be okay.

"How much chakra will it need?" asked Hiashi. That was the only limitation he saw in the project. "And how do you know about shadow clones?"

"Four walls… each would deplete my reserves once. As for the clones, well, I made a bargain and a deal. The technique was my payment."

"So four times your reserves… we cannot give that much chakra to you," cut in another member. The things Naruto could give them outweighed the problems he meant for them… for now.

"I have it stored at home, so it wouldn't be a problem. There was no way I wouldn't make backups for testing my own stuff, just in case I used up my gigantic reserves too early," answered Naruto. "And, of course, the chakra is free. After all, that is the only thing I give temporarily. The system will gather its own maintenance cost from the air around it with a smaller and weaker version of the built-in chakra drain feature."

The room was silent once again. Such high amount of power was going to be given to them by one man… a boy only twelve-year-old. None of them knew if they should kill him now and take everything he has to have it for themselves and silence him, or if they should let him work for money in hopes he would have other offers like this. There were no more questions as to why Uzu was destroyed by three of the five villages: why their fall killed most of their enemies. This one boy was more than enough proof that if an Uzumaki learns to use fuinjutsu, they become powerful even if they, themselves, do not see it. They don't even want to question what the boy would do to the village's defenses if theirs was getting something so advanced. No, that was something better NOT known by anyone besides the boy and the Hokage.

"When can you start placing the seals around the compound?" asked Hiashi and most of the elders at the same time.

"Next Friday. I can have it done that day thanks to the clone technique," he replied. After that, they let him go. The deal was already made. They knew that they wanted that defense and that Naruto is more valuable to them alive.

When Naruto left, Hinata exited her room. He may not be able to see, but he knew she was smiling. She was happy that he had survived. She didn't know what kind of deal had been made, just that he had been let go, but she didn't care about that, and the boy knew it… he may need to talk to her some other time.

Later, at the Hokage's Office

Naruto entered the Hokage's Office without a problem. He was one of the few who could enter without a problem, and the secretary did not dare to stop him. The last time she tried, she got electrocuted by a seal the boy had placed on himself.

"Ah, Naruto, what brings you here today?" the Hokage asked. In response, Naruto made and immediately dispelled a shadow clone. "Oh, so you got it. I see," the man said, entering business mode, "So would it be enough for that special thing I asked, or would you rather ask for something more?"

"This is enough payment. Even if the job will be big, it has helped me with training already, and then even more so when I was talking with the Hyuuga clan about the deal I made with them. Some of my clones are studying at home and in the library at this moment. Thanks to my position as seal expert, I have access to a lot of new books on the matter," answered Naruto.

"I see. He told me he was interested in your work and its usage. When will you start work on the project?" asked the old man.

"I started after I received the scroll. Kakashi wasn't even trying to get it back, so I brought it to you. You may not be able to give it to me, but I can bring it back without any problems, right, Jiji?" asked Naruto, returning to his normal personality by the end.

"Yes. It is a Konoha citizen's responsibility to bring back any found jutsu scrolls to the tower, where we can decide what to do with it," the man half lied. If something like that were to happen, you needed to get to the nearest ANBU and report it, but it was close enough for his taste, "How is work going? And your studies?"

"Well, the work is hard. I work at night and hide from patrols, so it can stay a secret. Studying with clones has been a great help: learning multiple things at the same time, having multiple different ideas on how to apply something. I don't have enough time to work on half of the stuff I found out about," Naruto was clearly excited about it. To be able to use the clones just like Sarutobi said was almost too good to be true, but true it was. "I'm thinking of alternative ways they could be used while I'm working or training. I'll need a lot of time, but with the chakra exercises they started to teach us, I may be able to make enough soon to work on everything at the same time."

"Just remember that even this technique is not without its drawbacks."

"I know… even when I dispel them slowly my head hurts, and most of my classmates would die from creating one," Naruto said without hesitation, "But I can make at least a hundred, possibly more, and train and learn with them. It'll be a great help. I'll need to find a better way to organize them, but with their help, I can become one of the strongest shinobi ever, even though I'm blind."

"Yes, you can, but overusing something like the shadow clone technique may have other effects. No one has ever been able to use them to this extent ever before. Just be cautious," the old man said, his tone soft and caring.

"Of course, Jiji. How could I go out into the world blind and still be strong, if I wasn't careful? I'd write my own death sentence if I wasn't wary of the world and on guard for attacks from enemies," he said with knowledge above his age, "Even a rusty kunai can kill a Kage if he is not prepared to be attacked."

"Well said, Naruto. Now tell me, was this everything you wanted to talk about?" he asked, interested in why else the boy would come. The day Naruto showed him the seals the young boy had made, it became apparent that Naruto was a genius of his own field.

"No. I had an idea after I learned about my elements and wanted to hear your thoughts about it."

He was in there for the rest of the day without any interruption. Others tried, but the room had been sealed off.

A Few Weeks Later at the Academy

Iruka had just finished his lecture for the day when he got a message from the Hokage. The class was interested in what would happen now.

"Students, the Hokage decided that the best in each field from the special classes will have a chance to go on a C-ranked mission if they have done at least 20 D-ranked missions. It will reset every 6 months or so. A randomly chosen student out of that group can choose the mission themselves. If the best did not do the 20 missions, the next one below them would go, and if that person didn't do the 20 missions, it would be passed to the next and so on until we reach someone who was at least in the middle of the performance rate who did enough missions." It made everyone excited. There was little to no reason to do those missions normally. This way, the top students would happily do them.

"Those who do not attend the classes they are chosen from, and who have not achieved the two other qualifiers, cannot attempt to do these missions except in special circumstances not specified at the moment," Iruka finished, "It is a strange choice, but there are teams who go out for missions like that after 3 months. Not only does this double the time you have, but you will leave with a bigger group and two jonin." Iruka put aside the scroll.

"I, personally, think that this is a bad idea, but the council and the Hokage think you can benefit from this experience. The fact that only the best can leave means there is less of a chance of you not having the skills defend yourself and leaving with two jonin further helps you in that regard. I don't think that's enough. You never know what could happen on a mission outside of the village. Each C-ranked mission has the possibility to increase in rank. The fact that it will be you who chooses and not the Hokage, or the experienced jonin, mean there is even more of a chance for that. They would choose the mission with the lowest possibility of an unknown attack."

"But then we wouldn't gain the experience we're supposed to get," said Naruto, "This is about gaining experience we cannot get inside the village. Plus, the C-ranked missions nearby are only C-ranked because they are outside of the gates, while the ones inside are mostly jobs for monkeys, except teaching, or consisting of sitting and smiling at people who are important. These missions are supposed to show us how hard a real mission can be, and how dangerous it truly is."

"And how do you know that Naruto?" asked Iruka. It's not like what he said wasn't intelligent, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Well, the old man came up with it while we were talking about some of my ideas when I mentioned that we- the students- should have more experience of the outside world so we're able to tell our classmates and others what it is like to be in danger, and let those who would not handle it to drop out before they face their first life or death situation. I liked the idea and put my own two cents into it, saying bigger teams would be a safer way of doing things. I didn't know what the end deal was, but I think it came out alright," Naruto replied.

"Well, it is better than you convincing him and the council about the idea..." said Iruka, but Naruto was somehow unnaturally calm.

"YOSH!" said Gai, entering the room. "My youthful students, it is time for your classes outside of the classroom!" With that, everyone left the room before Iruka could say anything more.

Flashback

"What? C-ranked missions for academy students? That is just not possible."

"But Jiji, you agreed on the fact that I could do those jutsu better if I had more experience, and it's not like most genin teams that came before us didn't have a chance to go on one after three months, anyway. I mean, just look at it this way— you can control when and where the group goes, and you can have extra ninja on the mission to make sure that it is done and that none of the students are put in danger. You can give the missions to new jonin or those who were in ANBU to give them experience with children or to re-socialize them. It can be presented as a great chance for the stronger students to point out dangers in the job, and scare those who would normally die on these missions out of becoming shinobi," Naruto reasoned

"And what about the possibility of death? What if the best of the class dies on the mission?" The Hokage asked.

"That would mean that the system doesn't work, and you already know how good the class above us is. I mean, almost all of them are already chunin level, and they would most likely be the ones going out. Plus, they have a whole year of experience. Of course, you should give the chance to both classes, in case there is a prodigy who, after that, would get more training if he is good enough on the mission," The boy answered.

"What happens if the group runs into one or more missing nin? They can't handle that."

"There could be more than one jonin on the mission. That way, they would be able to handle the increased number of students, who can help out with weaker opponents. Plus, the fact that we aren't shinobi at the moment means we are bound to follow orders more closely outside of the village."

"Naruto, you may believe you have the right answer for everything, but there are always wild cards you cannot eliminate. What you said CAN be helpful, but not enough to make it a viable option," Sarutobi said.

"Why you don't ask the council what they think about it? Then you would know if they like the idea or not. There are multiple clan heads and ex-shinobi present; if they say it's a bad idea, then I will let it go," Naruto said.

Sarutobi had thought his side would win in the end. He hadn't realized how much the council would like the idea and the way they were able to set it up a safe way to send students out to see if they were really meant to be ninja. There were a lot of people in Konoha who only went to the Academy, and after failing the academy, or resigning after a mission, they searched for a normal job that they hadn't been taught to do.

There was no vote against the idea. Well, he wanted to vote against it, but as Hokage, and the one telling the idea, he was supposed to back it up, even if no one else does. It hurt him to do, but there was nothing he could do. Well, at least this was the only bad thing coming out of his talk with Naruto. For the moment, at least.

After the Main Ninjutsu Class

Naruto didn't know what to expect from Shikamaru, who had asked him to speak after school. He already had a lot of things to do, but he was interested in what the young Nara wanted to tell him. It was a rarity when the boy's sentence did not end with 'troublesome'. This was one of those cases.

"I was thinking about what my father told me— that sealing is a form of jutsu and an art at the same time. I know how you read despite being blind, but based on what I found, fuinjutsu is not something you can just… pick up on the side. How did you manage to get to your level? It's supposed to be one of the hardest ninja arts to learn and one that should require vision at least as much as genjutsu," reasoned Shikamaru.

"I am an Uzumaki. I am supposed to have an easy time learning things like this. Just like you can learn shadow jutsu, I can learn fuinjutsu," answered the blond, "It does not need to be logical. Things are rarely logical in the shinobi world."

"And how do _you_ know that? It's not like you've already done multiple missions with different teams and fought against strong opponents."

"You would be surprised what you can find if you search it in the right places," Naruto said with a mysterious tone to his voice. "The Academy and the library aren't the only places to get accurate knowledge on things in the world," continued the blond after several minutes of silence between the two. He knew that Shikamaru wanted more, but giving out all of his sources would have had been a bad idea.

"You won't tell me anything more on that subject, will you?" asked the shadow user. Naruto shook his head. "Then I ask one last thing: could you meet with my father? He heard something interesting in the council the other day and would like to know if he could have a business talk with you. Don't ask— I don't know anything. That would be-"

"-too troublesome," finished Naruto. "Of course, I'll just make a few shadow clones, and send them to do stuff for me," with that, the blond created 50 shadow clones before turning back to the Nara. "Lead the way."

The way there was uneventful, and the compound wasn't anything big, just a normal part of the village, with a wall around it, and buildings that seemed more… lazy was the best term to use. Naruto may not be able to see, but if something was close enough he didn't need to as long as there was enough sound nearby. He had picked this up a few weeks ago when his hearing had had another burst in development. Those things made his life harder for a few days, but afterward, he could feel the benefits all too well.

Of course, it wasn't much, but his already existing knowledge helped him a lot. With it, it was easier to avoid walking into walls if he didn't have his walking-stick in a new area. It was such a drag using it all the time, so he had stopped when he was able to walk on his own to most places.

Shikamaru was surprised. Naruto was able to follow him and dodge everyone who got close enough to him to bump into him on purpose or otherwise. He knew that in the classroom and in the training area, his hearing was more than just the best in class, but seeing him in "action" was different and the naturalness of his movements was frightening. He had never fought Naruto in a taijutsu battle, and knew that the blond was one of the best in class because his skin was as hard as steel and that he was well above average in strength and speed, but what he displayed now was agility— much more than he had ever seen in such easy moves. He had only seen some of the girls do similar things- they were most likely more agile than the blind boy- but the fact remained that Naruto had scary abilities thanks to his blindness.

"Troublesome..." said Shikamaru when they arrived, "We're here. He's waiting in his office."

"Thank you," and with that, Naruto went in before the shadow user could lead him there.

"How does he do that? He's never been here before… has he?" asked the young Nara out loud, but there was no answer for that question.

Naruto didn't have a hard time finding his way; there were two other people in the house. One was on the ground level and one was on the second floor. He went up and knocked on the door. An older, male voice signaled that he had come to the right place.

"Good day, Nara-san. Your son said that you wanted to talk about a business deal? I came to hear your request and talk about possible deals," said Naruto in a professional way. He had made deals with the Hyuuga and the Hokage. He needed to at least look like a competent business man when the time arose.

"Yes, that's true. Even more, if it gives power to a group of power hungry people," Naruto knew he'd been caught. "I assume that not all of your deals are known outside of the Hyuuga clan?"

"In the same way that not everyone knows all the deals I made with the Hokage. The old man got a much better deal than the Hyuuga clan. You have no idea how much work I will have to do to finish with them."

"Then why did you take the job from the Hyuuga?" Shikaku asked.

"Well, there are multiple reasons. The job is easy, despite how big it is, the original job was interesting, and I need to increase my fame before I do most of my jobs for the Hokage… Yeah, those are the main reasons, but I assume you want me to give the same thing to every clan… and I would more than likely be the one making the offer."

"You assume right, but I think they will search for you for their own gain. Tell me, what deal would we make?"

"There aren't many things I can give to only your clan, but there is a security seal I can place. It will alert everyone placed inside the system when someone new enters the compound, or if someone not shown on a list enters the compound during a time frame you set," Naruto informed, "Along with that, I can make the same barrier around the compound that I will for the Hyuuga clan and a similar system, so your guards can have a good night's sleep."

"I like the idea. I assume we would be able to add and delete names from both lists?"

"Of course. That would be the job of you and three to five people you trust. I can be deleted from the list, too. At first, I will be the first name, that way I can give out the privilege to you without creating a security breach. Then, there would be the barrier activating seal that only you and maybe one other person could wear. Just those two would have the ability to have access to everything I make. The seal would be made to be transferred at will, and I can make a backup scroll with how to make one, that I would build into something else, so only the heir and you would know about it. A security measure like this is something I wouldn't give without at least this much security built in."

"Troublesome," the older Nara recited the well-known phrase, "And how much money would that seal cost? I assume it's not cheap."

"500,000 Ryo plus 1,000 per hour per clone. It's the exact same price I gave for the Hyuuga clan. It'll be just as strong and there is a switched role in it that's just as important as theirs. They won't ask for the alarm system built in, and I need to make sure they don't learn about the fact that everyone else gets 'their' defense. It's not like my apartment isn't better protected than what I gave them, anyway," the old shadow user give Naruto a deadpanned look, "What? With all the stuff I have in my room, you could send the entire country into kingdom come— that is, if you don't know what you're doing. Where do you think I originally tested the new S grade explosives- or anything else, for that matter?" That made the Nara shiver for a second. "My house could withstand three, maybe four, Biju bombs without being destroyed, based on the Biju. You don't need that kind of protection. What you get will be enough, though it could stop one or two… but just for strong S-ranked jutsu protection."

"There's no one alive who would use a jutsu like that… But the fact it can stand up to that level of power is a good one, nonetheless. Could you write down everything else in a scroll?" Instead, Naruto pulled out a scroll and added something to the end of it before giving it to the Nara, who, at first, did not understand. Then he opened it up… It was a contract, fully written with a few specific things added to it, to show what it would give his clan.

"I've been carrying around a few of these pre-made contracts ever since Hiashi asked me for one. It makes things faster and easier for both sides. I think it will be enough. If you want more specification before you decide if you need my work or not, you can ask your son to deliver it. I can write down more in a secured scroll, but this should suffice."

"That is enough. I will ask for you when the decision is made," the Nara was clearly troubled. That was a lot of money, and Naruto caught onto that.

"I can negotiate about the way of payment. Your clan is selling a lot of interesting items that I could use, and on rare occasions, deer meat, too. Both of which interest me and have quite the high price, and, of course, if the job is not rushed and the payment is sure, we can even talk about weekly and monthly payments up to 6 months," Naruto added before he excused himself.

"That sounds fair… he knows that I can't just pull that money out of the treasury without questions… troublesome," said the old shadow user.

That Weekend

Naruto was working in the Hyuuga clan compound. Clones were running on the inside and outside, half of the Hyuuga eying his clones, while the other half was introduced to the system the boy made and how to use it.

"What are you doing?" asked a jonin who just jumped down next to him after observing for more than five minutes.

"Ask the original. He is at the gate, so as to have a better spread of clones. If you don't believe he is then you can send a clone yourself," answered the clone before continuing his work. The man did not like the tone the clone used and thought it was the original, so he picked up the clone by his shirt and punched it on the head. The clone then dispelled and a few minutes later another arrived with a Hyuuga at his side.

"I would appreciate if you did not harm the clones. They work for a high price. 1,000 Ryo per hour per clone and you just forced him to make another one before the hour ended," said the guard with a stoic expression.

"Wait? So this… boy works for you? How?"

"You may not know, but he has impressive knowledge in fuinjutsu. He is using it to solve a… problem. The seal that he is writing now will assure that the effect won't be active outside of the compound and he needs to apply it to both sides of the wall," it was hard to miss the guard's monotone robotic voice- which was the Hyuuga equivalent of bored- that told that he had most likely said this a hundred times.

"I… I see, sorry, I'll go now," with that, the man left and the clone gave the guard an appreciating nod.

The job continued to have these small problems all through Friday and into the late afternoon on Saturday. After he finished, he got the money sent to his bank account which held the money from everything he did, even counting the income from the seals they sold in shops.

Once he finished, he began to train. Running around the village, push-ups, sit-ups, kicks… normal things. He missed the learning clones, but he was depleted after two days of constant work. He would need to work on that, too, later on… Yet another project he will need to work around.

He missed the days when he didn't need to do anything, but doing these things left him with a strangely warm feeling. It was like someone was watching him and complimenting his work, even if he made a mistake, and encouraging him to do more and to do better. It was rewarding to do it, so he did it, and it was something he enjoyed. He liked to figure something out or apply something he made to an already existing thing- which was more than likely already his own creation.

The excitement of creating something new, something that had never before existed in that form, was what had made him interested in the first place, right after the Uzumaki name. He wanted to be known as an Uzumaki, after the fall of Uzu. He wanted to bring back his family's name to the ninja world… but that won't be easy for him, even if he can make fuinjutsu that looks like ninjutsu or recreate every lost Uzumaki seal or other things like that. He needs to make things that carve a new piece out of shinobi history, but he can't do that if he doesn't become a shinobi. He may be an academy student- and he is active in his lessons- but that won't be enough for him to be seen as someone who can be a shinobi. In his case, it would be a decision made by the council- the whole council- and sadly there were more civilian members than shinobi and clan heads together.

While his current work may be important and he was sure they would support him, there was still the chance he may never get to be a ninja, and that scared him. He needs to become one now. Before, he wasn't that interested and the lame classes didn't help, but now everything is different… He needs his vision to become a shinobi, and while his eyes didn't work he knew that part of his brain did. He needed new eyes, but only shinobi could get new eyes. Well, he decided, if he couldn't get them, why not try to make them?

 **Make new eyes? Interesting idea… but who knows if it is possible or not? And yes, I know it wasn't an interesting chapter. I did not make it longer than this because it wasn't necessary. Next chapter we will learn who goes on that C-ranked mission and why, along with what that mission will be. Yes, that will be a big time skip, but I think you will appreciate it.**

 **The date I may have mentioned was left out because this is a big enough filler in itself, you don't need more… well, I think at least.**

 **Thanx for Saya for being my beta reader for this chapter, and I hope she will continue doing. If you spotless mistake (except this entry part) that is all her's credit.**


End file.
